


Rain & Ring / Care & Cake

by Kharons_Shotgun



Series: HURTS: Puma & Fly [5]
Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: “「當你覺得真的不是，會直接說不，」Theo微笑。”多年前，兩枚耳環；多年後。舊文重貼。





	Rain & Ring / Care & Cake

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/2/ 23：修正細節與錯贅詞

  
  
  
　　“Rain & Ring”  
  
　　Adam提著紙袋回來時，已經是下午兩點了。雨水從屋頂排管流瀉而下，在公寓外一角奏著單音小調。他見Adam脫下帆布外套，上面已被雨滴渲染成深色，再把懷中護著的紙袋放至餐桌，脫手那層早已破破爛爛的薄牛皮紙。  
  
　　「買了什麼？」Theo問，繼續觀察Adam的動作。他頭髮如今都濕了，水珠沿頸線融入針織上衣中，深灰色V領長袖因此變得暗沉。  
  
　　「食物。」Adam只回答了一個單音，然後就開始脫衣服。Theo轉頭向上，繼續邊看天花板邊聽音樂。那是一首新完成的單曲，他試著找出瑕疵找了一下午，目前只挑出兩處有細微雜音。  
  
　　Theo不知道自己期間有沒有隨節奏哼出歌詞，因為他太過專注於音樂本身，徹底忽略了其他聲響。天花板上有塊小小水漬，開始下雨後便沒有擴大也沒有縮小，他猜想或許再過不久這間屋子也將開始漏水了，雨滴將自每一個角落鑽入，落在早就毫無遮蔽的兩人身上。  
  
　　當唇間傳來一抹濡濕觸感、紙質的生澀印上鼻尖時，Theo才猛然意識到Adam已經在旁邊當了好一會聽眾。他摘下耳機，把置於臉上的那個小紙袋拿下，然後瞄見那位把東西丟在他臉上的人坐進沙發另一角開始啃麵包，表情平靜得像是什麼都沒發生過一樣。  
  
　　「這是什麼？」Theo問。很顯然這麼小的紙袋不可能裝得下唱片，或許連裝手帕都有問題。  
  
　　「禮物。」Adam語氣含糊地回應，有點敷衍的意思，但Theo知道他在外面奔走了一早上還沒吃東西，所以也沒計較，點點頭就拆開袋子。  
  
　　裡面是兩個小小的金屬環，像戒指，卻有接合處。Theo小心翼翼把東西倒入手掌中，開始研究那玩意。期間Adam一語不發，只是讓那半條麵包佔據了他的所有世界，直到吃完為止才又揭曉下個謎題：「是耳環，別拉壞了。」  
  
　　啊。Theo發出一聲單音表示了然，驀地離開沙發，走回房間把小鏡子拿出來，坐回原位後便帶了一只上去。  
  
　　「怎麼樣？」他又問Adam，嘴角忍不住上揚。Adam點點頭，沒有說話。事實上，他今早站在飾品店前甚至都不必費心思去挑選樣式就買了，因為Theo總是帶什麼都好看。  
  
　　「怎麼突然送我？」Theo這才想起問題癥結，這次吃完麵包的Adam聳聳肩，迅速回答：「你生日。」  
  
　　這下Theo又另發出一個單音，顯然現在才想起自己的大日子：「很貴？」  
  
　　Adam搖頭，把手上塑料袋折好，起身丟到廚房裡。雨水仍在屋外流瀉著，於曼徹斯特街頭敲出一聲又一聲促音。當他走回來時，發現Theo遲遲沒有把另一邊也帶上去。  
  
　　Theo瞇眼看向天花板，回到先前仰躺的姿勢。Adam走過他身邊，發現他突然舉起一隻手。「怎麼了？」Adam說。這是今天他走進家門後的第一個問句，也是平常少見的句型。Theo鬆開手掌，裡面是另一枚耳環。  
  
　　「當你覺得真的不是，會直接說不。」Theo微笑，卻讓人分不出是在為這小細節而愉悅，或是為Adam剛剛的困惑所高興：「一半給你。」  
  
　　Adam沒拒絕，也沒為自己被發現破綻而生氣，只是默默用那隻比剛進門時更乾燥一些的手指拾起耳環，塞進牛仔褲口袋。  
  
　　「為什麼？」  
  
　　窗外水紋如今似剪影般印在那人肩胛骨上，神秘又寧靜。Theo聽見後重新望向他，這是他今日的第二次勝利──讓Adam說出問句無疑是一種樂趣，無論何時何地。  
  
　　「就跟你大費周章去買它的原因一樣，Adam。」  
  
　　這是一份心意。  
  
  
  
　　“Care & Cake”  
  
　　「那我出門了。」  
　　Theo說出這句話時正站在鏡前整理袖子。他的皮鞋已經穿好了，只是不像之前那麼光亮；耳環還沒戴上，那小小的金屬圈塞在口袋內；梳子還沒準備好，自從那把白梳不見後他暫時沒心情拿新的；樂手也沒帶著，因為那人正倒在身後五公尺遠的棉被間呻吟。  
  
　　「路上小心。」Adam面朝下將臉塞在羽毛枕裡，聲音聽起來像是窒息而死前的最後掙扎。Theo忍不住站在鏡前嘆息，為今天上午的慘劇再次致哀──他的樂手在搬器材時傷到自己了，現在連站穩都有困難。  
  
　　他知道Adam想去。想去死了。那平時面色沉穩地恍若蠟像的傢伙其實並不比他少愛觀眾。如果可以的話，Theo甚至盤算回來時帶點小餅乾或巧克力──雖然不能完全彌補那場意外，卻對取悅某人十分有效。  
  
　　「你等下打算做什麼？」他問。  
  
　　Adam發出一聲根本不能算是回答的含糊咕噥，逕自抬手把棉被往上拉，但這動作才剛完成不到一半，吃疼聲就再次響起。Theo放下還沒拉齊的袖子快速步至傷患身邊，熟練地把薄被蓋到那人背後。他忍不住重新叮嚀道：「別亂動。如果之後熱敷袋沒辦法換水就別理了。也別逞強爬起來。」  
  
　　Adam依然沒回話，只是悄悄把臉從朝下的姿勢換成側頭平躺。Theo又下意識瞄了一眼Adam受傷的背脊，才於床邊坐下、拿出耳環準備繫上。這是出門前的最後一道手續──其實這一切本該在舞臺的後台完成，但今天顯然不是個正常日子。  
  
　　才剛將耳環拿出口袋，Theo就發現Adam從後面握住他的手。  
  
　　「給我。」  
  
　　Adam說，不費吹灰之力從他掌間偷走那枚金屬環。Theo沒試圖制止他，也沒表現出不悅，只是默默等待這位傷患作出下一步行動。但他本以為Adam會央求他帶他一起去、或甚至使點性子──畢竟他們兩小時以前還在為樂手該不該上台而爭辯──然而沒有、一點也沒有，Adam什麼都沒說，只是默默將耳環套於小指上固定，再從褲子口袋撈出另一枚一模一樣的物品，像是要確定這兩者不會被搞混一樣，慎重地把東西傳回這隻手、擱回Theo掌心，推著他的手指握住那枚耳環、然後鬆開。  
  
　　「早點回來。」Adam說，聲音透著些許睏倦，表情則是介於落寞與睡意間的平靜，顯然對自己今晚不能上台已經釋懷一些了。Theo看向掌心，幾乎不敢相信手上這枚小東西尚未被弄丟。他之前甚至以為Adam早在曼徹斯特就遺失它了，更遑論如今被貼身帶著。  
  
　　只剩下兩小時不到就要揭幕。Theo將那枚Adam的耳環快速繫上、拉齊袖口，在出門前又幫忙換了一次熱水才與他道別離開。前往會場的車程上，他努力止住那股想摸左耳的衝動。  
  
　　這不是小餅乾或巧克力就能解決的事，他想：就算兩種都買也不行。  
  
　　於是那晚回程時，Theo在街角花大錢買下一份六吋鮮奶油雕花蛋糕。縱使之後回到旅館時Adam已經熟睡，但他知道明早醒來時，他那嗜甜的樂手會得到他應得的喜悅。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  說到Theo的耳環，最初買下專輯時，封面的照片讓我有些疑問。『為什麼只帶一邊？』、『為什麼選擇帶左邊？』、『耳環是他自己買的？』……大概因為想填補這份疑問吧，所以腦補文就出現了（笑）  
>   
> 


End file.
